


You Are Who You Are

by SlashWriter2015



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Addiction, Fluff, M/M, More tags to be added, Quitting cold turkey, Triplets, hidashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashWriter2015/pseuds/SlashWriter2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Hiro do when his three older identical triplet brothers all try to break him of his bot fighting addiction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute story I thought about! It won't be very long, just a couple chapters at most! Please review and tell me what you think! In Hidashi We Trust! Ship on my lovelies!

Rain pours in thick sheets over the I-67, one of the longest highways in the country, spanning all the way from New Yoko and right up through the heart of downtown San Fransokyo. The evening traffic is beginning to die down, and where the stores from the day are just closing up, the shops and clubs of the nightlife are just beginning to open their doors for their beloved patrons. The sound of clashing metal and excited cheers can be heard from a small dark and dank alleyway hidden beneath the extensive highway system. The smell of cheap sake and burnt out cigarettes drifts through the alleyway as people gather around a growing crowd, each one of them holding one of their very own robots.

"Two bots enter, one bot leaves! On your mark, get set, BOT FIGHT!" cries the officiator of the illegal bot fighting ring, snapping her oriental umbrella upwards, revealing a oversized man dressed in a jogging suit sitting opposite a young eighteen year old teenager in nothing more than a pair of dark jeans and a blue hoodie.

"Megabot, destroy." came the voice of the teen, who was currently sitting cross legged on a tattered and stained Japanese floor mat. He smiles devilishly as he pulls his controller out and watches in amusement as his robot makes short work of his competitors measly homemade creation within seconds.

"W-What!? That's not possible!" the man cries out in disbelief, watching as he very own robot collapses into a pile of scrap metal, sparks shooting out in every direction as the teenager cries out in excitement before taking a wad of cash out of a porcelain bowl sitting off to the side. He can't help himself as he waves the money around and begins to eagerly count the bills out, not noticing the looming shadow growing over him as the crowd behind him back steps a could feet. Noticing how quiet the alleyway had become, the teen looks up as his brown eyes meet cold and angry green ones.

"H-Hey guys. . .did I mention that I've suddenly got to be going somewhere. I think I'll just take my winning and just get-"

"Hold him down!" the man cries out, three goons stepping forth from the shadows before grabbing the teen by the arms and shoving him hard against a nearby brick wall.

"Yama, come on man, it's just a game!" the teen cries out nervously, a hard lump going down in his throat before flinching back as the man reaches forward and snatches the wad of cash from his hands.

"Teach him a lesson. . .make sure our. .friend here. . .never comes back. This is the last time Yama get's cheated by some punk teen." Yama says before walking off once more into the shadows, disappearing amongst the dispersing crowd.

"Yama, don't do this man! YAMA, ple-" the teen cried out, being cut off as a fist found it's way into his lower abdomen, another fist making it's mark into the side of his skull before everything began to fade out to black.

"Remember Hiro, no one crosses Yama and lives to tell the tale." echoed a voice somewhere far off, the darkness beginning to take precedence over everything as the realm of unconsciousness grew closer

Later That Night

Hiro's eyes slowly fluttered open, a incessant and annoying rhythmic beep having woken him up as he tried to move his arms, only for a shooting pain to blast his nerves in his left arm apart.

"Hiro!" came a soft and reassuring trio of voices, Hiro opening his eyes once more before letting his vision assimilate his surroundings. Feeling his field of view beginning to come back to him, Hiro looked up into three pairs of chocolate brown eyes, all of which were now staring down at him intently.

"Hey guy's. . .funny seeing you here. So. .uh. .why's my arm hurt like hell?" Hiro chuckled, watching as the sets of eyes all melted into glares, all of which were directed at him.

It was times like this that Hiro just wanted to shrink into the covers and hide, because having the anger of three identical older brothers directed at him could be a very scary thing. He looked at each of them, all them so similar but also vastly different. Takeshi Hamada, the bad ass of the three. With tattoo's adorning his body, his most prominent one: a elegant black dragon that swirled up his forearm and onto his chest. With a vocabulary that could make Joan Rivers blush and piercings adorning his lip and ears, he was definitely the punk rocker out of all of them, especially with his own tattoo shop. Then there was Tadahi Hamada, the diplomatic one of the three. Always quick to diffuse a argument and just as quick to start one as well, and Hiro knew he could go on for hours if he wanted to debate a topic with someone. Having secured a position next to the mayor of San Fransokyo, you could always be certain that Tadahi would be at the political dinners and schmoozing with the top elites of the city. Last but least, there was Tadashi Hamada, the intellectual of the three. Having earned his place at San Fransokyo University as a professor's aide shortly after graduating at seventeen and then going on to secure himself his own lab space in a building filled to the brim with nerds, at least in Hiro's mind. When Hiro sat back and looked at all three of them together, it sometimes made his head heart at how they looked almost exactly alike but yet their personalities differed like water and fire. One thing Hiro knew for certain though, was they each had a heart of gold and each of them fretted and worried over Hiro like a mother hen.

"What were you thinking Hiro! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Tadashi cried out, breaking the infernal silence that had been lingering in the hospital room. Hiro flinched at the fear that gripped his older brothers words, guilt beginning to blossom in his chest.

"How many times have we told you, bot fighting is illegal! How could you be such a bonehead? I had to leave a dinner with the mayor and his wife to come here!" Tadahi scolded, crossing his arms as he stared down at his baby brother and shook his head back and forth.

"Screw the dinner, I had to close the shop up early just to rush over. How am I ever going to buy my own car if I have to keep closing the store? For fuck's sake Hiro, when will you listen to us. Your a legal adult now, stop acting like a damn child and take responsibility for once! You graduated high school at the age of thirteen and you've done nothing with your damn life since then!" Takeshi added in, every word dripping with irritation which only made Hiro sink further and further into his bed.

"I-I-I'm sorry guys. . .I was just trying to make some extra money for some improvements to Megabot." Hiro admitted reluctantly, instantly regretting it whenever all three of his older brother's sighed in aggravation before pinching the bridge of their nose.

"Unbelievable" they muttered in unison, each of them opening their eyes before looking at one another. Hiro watched as his three older brothers all walked out of the room, all three of them consciously looking over their shoulder to look at him as they whispered to one another. The eighteen year old could only fidget with the white sheets of his bed as he bit his bottom lip and worked it between his teeth. After several minutes of what seemed like eternity, Hiro caught movement in the side of his eye as he looked back up and saw his brothers reentering the room once more. Furrowing his brow, Hiro watched as Takeshi walked over to his jacket which was draped over a chair in the sterile hospital room before searching the pockets. He suddenly felt as a pang of fear erupted inside his chest, watching as his brother produced Megabot from his jacket pocket.

"Hey, what are you doing with Megab-"

CRACK

Hiro watched in horror as his older brother tore the head off of Megabot's body, before proceeding the crack the body and rip out any interior wires.

"Takeshi! What the hell are you doing!?" Hiro about screamed as he tried to scramble out of his hospital bed, only for the shooting pain to return to his head, causing him to lay back down and cradle his now aching cranium.

"We've decided that if you can't listen to Aunt Cass or us, then we've got to do this hard way. That starts by taking away your temptation to bot fight, which is Megabot." Tadahi said sternly, the three triplets watching as Hiro began to rock himself back and forth before the sounds of crying began to emanate from the bed.

"Don't you get it! I bot fight because it's the only thing I'm good at! I'm not a bad ass, I'm not classy, I'm not sophisticated! I am nothing like any of you guys!" Hiro cried out, the pain in his head growing stronger.

"Hiro, you were found passed out and bleeding in a alleyway. Your lucky someone found you when they did, before anything worse could have happened. We basically had to force Aunt Cass to stay at the café while we all came down and handled this. Is that what you want Hiro? Is this the life you want to live?" Tadashi asked, Hiro's cries now muffled by his pillow as the eighteen year old curled up in on himself.

"Just go." was all Hiro could mutter, not even bothering to loop up to notice the look of hurt washing over his brother's faces. Tadashi turned his attention to the door whenever the clicking sound of a nurses heels came trotting down the hall, signaling the arrival of the doctor. Hiro continued to cry into his pillow, the pain turning into a dull ache now as he felt a weariness wash over him. When the feeling of fingers resting softly on his shoulder came to be, Hiro looked up to see Tadashi staring down at him.

"I know you don't understand what we are doing now Hiro, but it's for your own good. Were Hamada brothers, we have to stick together. We will be back tomorrow morning to pick you up. . .I love you. . .we all love you. .knucklehead." Tadashi whispered, leaning forward to plant a kiss onto Hiro's temple. The eighteen year old watched as his older brother stood to leave the room, a thin nurse entering the doorway as she greeted him with a smile before he smothered his face into his pillow once more.


End file.
